Future to Present
by Kin The Muffin Theif
Summary: Rukuto Tsukiyomi the son of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Tsukiyomi who was dumped by Kiri Sanjou. Rukuto and his younger sister Nami went back into the past. They met their parents but a new evil has arrived and Rukuto and Nami have a secret they kept. Read


Episode 1: Rejection, Going Back and Finding the Boy I once Was

'_She rejected me and then asked me to be her boyfriend but I was already gone' _

**Rukuto's POV**

I was sad my head drooped down my black hair covering my eyes. The scene before me broke my heart in two and my inner self comforted me.

The scene in front of me was like this….

_I was walking to go confront Kiri-chan to be my girlfriend my eyes full of confidence until I heard her giggling voice._

"_Of course I'll go out with you" she said to some guy that wasn't me. _

_I dashed around the corner to find her lips with my best friend Makato the letter in my hand soon was squished into my fingers. _

_They both turned to look at me and Makato had his head down staring at me with dark green eyes._

"_Hey Rukuto I'm really sorry but look on the bright s-" He said but before he could finish I punched him in his jaw._

"_Tsukiyomi-san what did you do that for" Kiri said running to me. _

_I snarled at her and turned on my heel as fast as I could and ran off down the street into an alley and soon fell to the ground onto the building._

_Tears fell down my face and I remembered my dad told me never to cry but this was a special time and tears were falling fast. _

"_Big Bwutha" I heard a voice said and I turned my head to find my little sister Nami staring at me holding her teddy bear Mom and Dad gave her._

"_Big Bwutha what's wong" she said walking to me slowly her big indigo eyes filling with unshed tears. _

_I got to my knees and looked at her in her eyes she was about to cry and I hugged her tears going down my face as she began to cry as well._

"_Did Ki-chan wejcet big Bwutha" she said hugging me tighter and I soon closed my eyes and nodded slowly. _

"_Me sowwy big Bwutha" she said hugging me tighter and then turned around to see that it was night time. _

_Then a man in a black robe showed up through the building holding his hand out to us. _

_A card was in his hand and he gave it to me and smiled solemnly. _

"_Call on the card to where you want to go and then you will go to that place and be there until a certain event happens" He said._

_Nami smiled and plucked the card out of my hands and looked at it smiling. _

"_I want to go back before Big Bwutha and I were born" she said and then a white light shone over us and we both disappeared. My eyes opened and I saw our town but it was different their was no Ichikaru shop or anything. It was all different then I saw our Mama running down the street I bent down and Nami climbed on my back I jumped and ran after her. _

That is what happened so far and to be honest I'm not that surprised actually I was kinda happy that I was away from Kiri and Makato and it was just me and my sister. Oh yeah and I'm Rukuto Tsukiyomi and she's Nami Tsukiyomi we are the Tsukiyomi siblings my Mom and Dad are Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi.

I watched Mom run into our house and my face scrunched up and I saw the balcony and I jumped onto it and Mama screamed and I saw Papa sitting on her bed. "Who are you two kids" Papa said and I smiled and looked down at myself and then Nami. "You don't remember us Mama and Papa" Nami's little voice rang out. "We're your kids remember Nami and Rukuto" I said pleading. They looked at us both and Nami pulled a picture from my pocket and jumped down running to Mama and showing it to her. It was a picture of our family ontop of a grassy hill I was holding Nami ontop of my shoulders and Mama and Papa were at both sides of us.

"Do you remember" she said crying and Papa tried to quiet her down and I sat down on the balcony side running my fingers through my black hair. Nami was in Papa's arms and He was rocking her trying to calm her down.

"I think I remember" Mama said walking to me and hugged my head into her chest. "My little boy my dear little Rukuto" she said and I smiled into her hair I was really taller than her but I was still smiling. "Mama I think we can't leave until we are born" I said and Mama and Papa looked at each other in horror. 


End file.
